I am Sabaku
by techno squirel
Summary: i am Sabaku No Gaara and this is my story of a new chance in a new palce
1. My Life: my Story

Ok hey it's me I know I should work on when boy meets boy but one night I was sitting up in bed and I got bored so yeah

**Ok hey it's me I know I should work on when boy meets boy but one night I was sitting up in bed and I got bored so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

My Story: My Life

I hail from Japan. To be more specific, I am from Sunagakure. Most just call it Suna though. It is a desert, weird I know a desert in Japan. Well its there so deal with it. It is known for its gangs, drugs, and crooked politicians. Its not a very nice place but I love it, that place taught me how to be the person that I am today. I don't know whether that is a good thing or bad.

I am Sabaku No Gaara; I am 16 and live with my two older siblings, Temari, who is 18, and Kankuro, who is 17. I'm the odd ball of the family. My sister Temari has blonde, unruly hair, which she keeps in 4 pigtails. She always wears mini skirts and matching tank tops. My brother Kankuro has brown, unruly hair but he always wears a black hat that makes it look like he has cat ears. Another thing about my brother, he wears purple "face paint."

Me? I have blood red spiked-up-in-different-directions-no-need-to-use-hair-gel-hair. I am pretty pale but not sickly pale. My eyes, which are aquamarine colored, are always rimmed with black eyeliner because of my insomnia, not that I would tell anybody. My eye color will change color depending on my mood, bright green when I'm angry and blue for, well I don't know they've never been blue. I have a tattoo on the right side of my forehead, it is the kanji for "Ai" which means love for the one thing I have never had.

I am also short and skinny for my age; at 5'1" and 115 pounds. Yeah I know "EAT!" my clothes probably don't help my situation; most people call me a Goth but I'm not.

Now I'm in Konoha. I don't like it here it's too cold, the people aren't afraid of me and no gangs. What am I supposed to do for fun now? Oh, oh I know: how about school? Yeah, I know that's stupid but Temari is making me go.

Believe it or not I am actually pretty smart. My dad used to push me to do as good as I could. I have been kicked out of just about every school in Suna. How? The answer is simple: fighting. People think that they could just walk all over me, well they were wrong. I know that I don't look it but I'm a pretty good fighter.

Oh my God. My siblings wont leave me alone oh listen here they come now, knocking on my door, coming in my room. Talking to me

"Gaara, we need to go shopping for school. I don't care what you say, we are going tomorrow." Temari said.

I just stare at her.

"Well, TRY to get some sleep. Okay?" Kankuro begged. _'Yeah right'_ I thought.

Yeah did I also forget to mention t don't like talking. I find to be a waste of breath and time.

**Yeah okay I know it short but it's the best that I can do. **

**Let me know if you want me to continue the story**


	2. My life: my Hell

Hey I decided to continue this because my friend who im not going to mention told me to

**Hey I decided to continue this because my friend who im not going to mention told me to**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto even though if I didn't Neji and Gaara would never be apart**

**Thanks: my friend as mentioned above and Tokio Hotel I love them.**

**On with the story.**

(Gaara's p.o.v)

Okay, I officially hate shopping with Temari. She is a fucking NUT. We went to like a million stores today, like Hollister, American Eagle, Aeropostale, and Pac Sun for her and Kankuro. Do you know where we went for me? 1 fucking store: Hot Topic. I hate that store. It is for stupid posers (a/n: I actually shop there). I asked her if I could just make my own clothes, because I am that good, and she said only some. How messed up is that?

* * *

Well, school starts in like 1 day. I can't believe it's actually here. I don't wanna go but I have to.

* * *

Well today is the first day of school, for us at least. Temari is luck she only has like half a year left and I have like 2 and a half.

(End Gaara's p.o.v.)

When Gaara got dressed this morning, he just threw on some clothes. A black band shirt that said: 'Tokio Hotel' in big purple letters and a pair of black skater pants. He had on a pair of black, torn up skate shoes.

When Gaara walked down stairs to the kitchen he looked at what Temari and Kankuro were wearing and realized that they were dressed alike. Temari was sporting a pink 'Swinging Popsicle' shirt and a black mini skirt. Kankuro was wearing a black 'The Underneath' shirt and blue jeans. This made Gaara question his sibling's sanity.

* * *

By the time they got to school they were late but that didn't matter seeing as they had to check in with the principal.

When they walked through the front door the secretary was staring at them like they were wanted serial killers.

"Hi! We're the Sabaku Siblings. We are here to see the principal," Temari said sounding very perky, not matching her outfit one bit.

"H-Hi. She's in her office, go ahead in," the secretary stuttered.

When they walked into the principal's office the first impression they got of her was "WOAH!" She had huge-ass boobs that were almost popping out of her shirt.

"Okay, I am Principal Tsunade. This is my school, which means that I run it how I see fit to, okay. Any Questions? None? Good go and get your schedules." She said.

When they just stared at her she shouted, "Get out of my office!"

When they walked back out to the secretary's office she said, "Don't mind her she just doesn't like kids. I'm Shizune by the way. Here are your schedules, maps, and locker numbers, if you have any questions just come and ask me."

All the Sabaku children could think of is _'What kind of principal doesn't like children?'_

They all left the office and went their separate ways.

* * *

When Gaara got to his class, he started to dread opening the door. He knew that he had to go through introductions and he didn't like talking about himself.

When he finally opened the door he was greeted with a bunch of stares.

**Okay I know that wasn't much longer than the first one but I've been having problems with my boyfriend lately which is where I will be taking this story.**

**Leave me a review please and thank you **


End file.
